1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid electrolytic capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
In general, capacitor elements used in solid electrolytic capacitors are made by employing a metal (so-called valve metal) such as aluminum, titanium, or tantalum capable of forming an insulating oxide film as an anode; anode-oxidizing a surface of the valve metal, so as to form an insulating oxide film; then forming a solid electrolyte layer made of an organic compound or the like substantially functioning as a cathode; and providing a conductive layer such as graphite or silver as a cathode.
For lowering the impedance of such a solid electrolytic capacitor, there are methods of reducing equivalent series inductance (ESL) and equivalent series resistance (ESR). Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-102252 discloses a solid electrolytic capacitor omitting a lead frame in order to reduce ESR. The solid electrolytic capacitor disclosed in this publication is a solid electrolytic capacitor in which a two-terminal type capacitor element having a pair of electrodes is carried on one surface of a substrate, whereas an electrode on the surface of the substrate carrying the capacitor element and an electrode on the rear face thereof are connected to each other through a through hole.